Active matrix liquid crystal display panels include a TFT substrate having, e.g., a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as the “TFT”) provided as a switching element in each pixel as a minimum unit of an image, a counter substrate placed so as to face the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer enclosed between the substrates. In this TFT substrate, an auxiliary capacitor is provided in each pixel in order to stably retain charge of the liquid crystal layer in each pixel, namely a liquid crystal capacitor.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a TFT substrate having storage capacitors (corresponding to the auxiliary capacitors) by using four masks. Each storage capacitor is formed by: a stacked pattern of a semiconductor pattern comprised of a semiconductor such as amorphous silicon, a contact layer pattern comprised of amorphous silicon heavily doped with N-type impurities such as phosphorus, etc., and a storage capacitor conductive pattern comprised of a conductive substance such as Mo or a MoW alloy, Cr, Al or an Al alloy, or Ta; a storage electrode provided so as to be located below the stacked pattern, and comprised of a conductive substance such as Mo or a MoW alloy, Cr, Al or an Al alloy, or Ta; and a gate insulating film provided between the stacked pattern and the storage electrode.